Haruka Arisue
"So I'll protect you. I'll chase away all the weirdos, okay?" 'Haruka Arisue '''is one of the love interests in ''My Harem Heaven is Yandere Hell. A game about a young man learning that his childhood friends may not be the same people they were years ago as they work hard to prepare for the school festival to save their club. Bio Haruka is one of Yuuya's closest friends and is very energetic and sporty, making her popular with children and classmates alike. For the upcoming school festival she recommends a cafe and requests being the cook. '' Appearance Haruka has a fair complexion and is short for her age, but well-endowed. She has big golden eyes and medium-long pink hair normally worn in a ponytail held by a ribbon, which she changes depending on the clothing or situation. She has spiked evenly spread bangs and thin chest-length strands by her ears. Normally Haruka wears her school uniform with a dark blue ribbon in her hair. Her casual attire consists of a short blue buttoned top with pink and dark blue striped fabric beneath a white blouse. Her hair ribbon is yellow. Personality Haruka is seen as a tomboy with her hot-blooded personality and natural gift when it comes to sports. She is very energetic and often brings home a victory during any exploit, although her studies tend to suffer. She does her best to care for others- although her homemaking skills could use some work. Haruka is genuinely kind and friendly, and shows an older-sister personality with children. Despite her lack of femininity she is also shown to be extremely playful and flirty, and loves to play with fanservice; although she acts delicate and innocent. She is also the type to let her mind wonder and get distracted by lesser details- such as complaining over the fact that Yuuya was unable to see her in a cute pair of underwear, rather than the fact he accidentally walked in on her naked. Haruka is also known for being violent, and during this she becomes blinded with rage and is shown to be unaware of her surroundings once it passes. Her frequent rampages are so well known around school that nobody bats an eye to it anymore, even making bets around it. Background Haruka's Storyline Weapons Haruka has always enjoyed baseball, and since she was younger she has been wielding a metal bat as both her bat of choice when playing, self-defense, and weapon. Victims Kayako Yuzuki *In her route, Haruka is revealed to be the one who murdered Kayoko during the Ceremony. Yuuya *She will kill him during Sayuri's route, along with Kanna if he decides to go along with her claims of him having chosen her. He intended on clearing things up later but feeling hurt by his betrayal, they murder him. Relationships '''Yuuya - '''Haruka's adoration of him is fairly obvious from the beginning and she considers herself to be his closest friend since they knew each other the longest. Her mind appears to be only preoccupied by him and how she can please him, to the point that she is liable to go off the deep end should she feel useless to him and might suggest killing the both of them, or herself. She tries to make up for her shortcomings and is prideful when he acknowledges her efforts, showing that she is highly dependent on him despite how independently she acts. Throughout the game, Yuuya seems to share feelings for Haruka and is unable to bring himself to cause her pain by telling her the truth, and he is also forced to remind himself to avoid being perverted around her. He is gives her small gestures of affection, such as letting her lay on him when she got sick. '''Kanna - '''Back before they became friends, Kanna bullied Haruka out of a desire to know her but not knowing how to do so. Growing up they continue to have this dynamic, often bickering over trivial things but agreeing on a lot of other things- mainly when it involves Yuuya. '''Sayuri - '''She was closer to her in the past and likely to go to her in the present when she is picked on, but there is obvious tension between them. Haruka does admit that while she is a little jealous of her, she appreciates how kind she is to them. '''Kayako - '''She had no problem accusing her of being a ''homewrecker after they met, being the first girl to openly voice disapproval of her. Death In one of Sayuri's bad endings, Sayuri begins viewing the girls as "demons" who are stealing Yuuya away from her when he has began to avoid her. With her scissors she lashes out at them in class, and by the time Yuuya discovers them the three girls have been stabbed and sliced multiple times and left a bloody mess. Quotes Trivia *Haruka got banned from an Amusement Park for beating up a "mummy" and rendering him unconscious after being startled. *She knows how to juggle. *Of the three girls, Haruka is implied to be the main love interest. *She is the only main girl in the game to have an unrealistic hair color. **Her pink hair is opposite of Yuuya's blue hair. Pink is usually associated with girls, while blue is often associated with boys. *She has been scouted for college sports teams. *Despite showing the most yandere personality, she is viewed as the least harmless of the trio because of how openly violent she is regarding her feelings. She has no pent up hostilities like the others. Gallery MHHIYH.png Harukapic.png HaruSayu.png Haruka2.png Category:Unique Weapon Category:Characters Category:Pink Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:My Harem Heaven is Yandere Hell Category:Childhood Friends